Harry Potter and the Phantom Thief
by AsUsualGotLostontheRoadofLife
Summary: OotP This year, the Hat sings of warnings and of a boy that will arrive at the front gates with two minds! Meet, Phantom Thief Dark! Contians Yaoislash, if you don't like yaoislash, please don't read it. parings DaiLM DMHP please R


**AN/ I do not own Harry Potter, or D.N Angel!**

It was a cool September evening at Hogwarts, students settled into their seats waiting for the Sorting Hat to begin his song. Professor McGonagall placed the four legged chair in the front of the staff table where the first years stood, on top she gently sat the Sorting Hat. The hat cleared it's throat and began.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black, You top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you should be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, never, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong to Hufflepuff. Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind,  
Where those wit and learning, Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. I sort you in to houses, Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further, Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you, Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty, And must quarter every year Still I wonder whether sorting, May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the sings, The warning history shows,For Hogwarts is in danger From external foes, And we must unite her Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you I have warned you.  
Let the sorting now begin, For at the end, near the gate,  
There you will find,  
One with two minds, so it is their fate.  
Cunning they are, but Gryffindor they will be by far.  
Though they do not have wands, destroying dark magic is their bonds,  
Though you may hide it well, they will find it in time I tell.  
(If you were wondering this is a cross between the first year song and the fifth year song, and my own tid bit at the end!)

Dumbledore looked pensively at the Sorting Hat as it sorted the first years into houses. They all took their seats and Dumbledore rose to make the beginning of the year announcements. "To our new comers,Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Dumbledore stood behind Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder, then returned to his seat, a few moments later Severus exited the great hall. "I wonder if the Sorting Hat has ever given warnings like that before?" Hermione said to Ron and Harry. "Yes indeed." Said nearly headless Nick. "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning, though that last of the warning is a bit of a mystery, even has Dumbledore slightly confused." "Dumbledore confused? I didn't even think that was possible." Ron sputtered through a mouth full of pudding. "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." Hermione scolded.

"But he does have a point, I wonder what one with two minds meant? Does he have a split personality?" Hermione asked. "And that bit about them being cunning, but they will be in Gryffindor. It said they don't have wands, are they going to be staying at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry. "Yeah the hat almost made it sound like they should be in Slytherin." Stated Ron. "Well, Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin, need I remind the two of you. Besides, from what I gather, it sounds like they're against Dark magic, almost as if it's their job to destroy Dark magic." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I don't know, but I don't think that toad of a women looks very happy about it all." "Really Harry, you shouldn't judge people from their looks." "Don't say I didn't warn you." Harry said as he piled some pie and pudding onto his plate. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and the tables were cleared.

Severus strode to the front gate, unlocking the wards, stepping through and locking them back. "Never can be two safe, you never know if it maybe a trap. Why does the old codger pick me to come all the way out here in the middle of dinner?" Severus grumbled to himself. He stood there for several minutes before there was a slight popping sound from above him. He quickly withdrew his wand, but before he could get proper aim, something semi-heavy fell on him, causing him to be smashed into the ground. Grunting he pushed the intruder off and stood. "Ow, ow, ow, what the hell happened?" The red head asked to no one in particular. "Oh, but I wonder why that key started to glow like that. You think Commander Hiwatari had anything to do with it?" Again he said to no one in particular, Severus cleared his throat and the red head whipped around to look at him. "And who we you talking to?" Severus demanded. "N-no one, sir. Could you please tell me where I am? I really need to get home." "You're a Hogwarts, it is a school." "How far from London is that?" "A days train ride." "How long do you think it would take by the crows flight?" "A couple of hours, but there are mountains and animals that could be dangerous to hike." "Who said anything about hiking?" "What are you going to fly." 'Stupid muggles.' Severus thought. "I can manage, could you point me toward London?" 'He can't be serious?' "Come, it is late and the headmaster would like to see you. I'm sure we can have you back to London by tomorrow evening. What is your name. Severus demanded. "Daisuke, and you?" "You can call me Professor Snape." "So your a teacher here? Is this some kind of boarding school?" "Of sorts, but I'll leave the explaining for the headmaster." Severus turned to the gate and pulled out his wand, but Daisuke was already pushing the gate open. "How did you open the gate, only Hogwarts staff and the headmaster can open them." "I'm sorry I didn't know I was breaking a rule." 'Oh no I did it with out thinking, I've been doing this for far too long.' 'How could he just simply push the gate open? I didn't even hear the locks unbolt.' "That's not what I meant, none the less follow me to the headmasters office." Severus strode up the path making hardly any noise, be he had to keep looking back to make sure the boy was still there. 'All my years snooping around and this boy out classes me, it's almost as if the boy is my shadow, not a single sound comes from him.'

Making their way into the headmasters tower, Severus and Daisuke stands in front of the gargoyle. Before Severus can utter a word he looks to see several brick pushed in and the gargoyle start to rise. "Wow, it's just like a haunted castle." Daisuke said. 'How did he know, only the heads of houses know that combination. Not even Poppy knows.' They climbed the stairs to the Dumbledore office, Severus was about to knock on the door when the headmasters gentle voice told them to enter. Daisuke stood in front of Dumbledore. "And who might you be my young friend?" Dumbledore asked. "You can call me Daisuke, and you sir?" "I'm afraid my name is too long to remember, but you may just call me Professor Dumbledore, I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts..." "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Yes and how might you know that?" "It was on the front gate, I saw it when I opened the gate." "I see, I assume you have a lot of questions?" "Not really, just when I can get home? Do you mind if I make a quick phone call?"

"Not at all, but we do not have a phone here." "Oh, don't worry I brought mine." Daisuke pulls out his cell phone. "Hello, mom. No I didn't get captured or arrested, nothing like that. No, I'm alright, could you put grandpa on the phone please? Okay. Grandpa, could you and dad go to 'that' place out side of you know where and pick up you know what, I left it there to investigate something and ended up halfway across the country. Yes and I don't know, but I should be home tomorrow after noon. Yes I can still make tomorrow nights appointment. No. Why do I have to? Okay put her on. Sorry mom. I know, but I'm not, listen I've got somewhere to stay the night, I'll be home tomorrow after noon so don't worry. Yeah I told Grandpa and dad where to pick it up, could you guys take care of it for me? Yeah, there should be a feather in my desk drawer, it should be enough to take care of it. Thank you, take care, love you mom, night." 'I wonder what that was all about?' Severus thought to himself.

(The whole conversation. "Hello mom." "Daisuke is that you? Are you alright, did the Hiwatari brat do anything to you? Are you in jail?" "No I didn't get captured or arrested, nothing like that." "Are you hurt?" "No I'm alright, could you put grandpa on the phone please?" "Okay honey, just wait a second." "Daisuke?" "Grandpa, could you and dad got to 'that' place out side of you know where and pick up you know what, I left it there to investigate something and ended up halfway across the country." "You ther must be people standing there, but we'll be on it right way, how did you get there?" "Yes and I don't know, but I should be home tomorrow after noon." "Will you be able to steal the jewel of blossoms tomorrow, it'll be to difficult for you father to steal." "Yes I can still make tomorrow's appointment." "Have you told your mom your halfway across the country?" "No." "I'm not telling her, you're going to have to." "Why do I have to?" "Because she won't rip head off, I'll tell here where you are but you better calm her down." "Okay put her on." "Your where!" "Sorry mom." "You could have been killed, you could be dead!" "I know, but I'm not, listen I've got somewhere to stay the night, I'll be home tomorrow after noon so don't worry." "Did you get the statue of Aries?" "Yeah I told Grandpa and dad where to pick it up, could you guys take care of it for me?" "Is there a feather in the house we could use?" "Yeah, there should be a feather in my desk drawer, it should be enough to take care of it." "Okay sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you Honey, sleep well." "Thank you, take care, love you mom, night.")

Daisuke closed the phone and placed it back inside of his black cloak. Over the years Daisuke had grown to be as tall as Dark, but after a close call with the mirror and Dark and Krad's true form, him and Riku had grown to be just friends leaving him unable to change into Dark. Satoshi on the other hand had married Risa, but for some reason Krad was still around. Lately Krad and Daisuke's 'battles' have been more like a game of tag, whether for the fact that Krad has changed or is just waiting for his rival to return. "How old are you, Mr. Niwa?" "Um, it's Daisuke, Mr. Niwa is my grandpa. I'm fifteen." "Wonderful, you looks so grown up for your age, I would have guessed older." "Yes, well, I suppose I act a little more mature then some my age, but I could careless, it doesn't affect anything." 'He is truly a master at this, Dumbledore is throwing every opportunity for the boy to slip up and yet he answer quirt and evasive answers. I wonder how he would fair at Occlumencey.' The door slammed open and Professor Umbridge barged in. "Is this what that thing was talking about? How dare you allow a muggle into this school! The ministry will be informed of this!" "Oh crap, listen lady no need to involve the police, I'll leave if it will make you happy." "Oh no you don't! You'll be properly taken care of I assure you." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Daisuke moved to Professor Dumbledores' window and opened it. "Close that window boy! It's cold out there." "Sorry lady, can't go getting captured by the ministry. Toodols." With that he started to jumped out the window when something pulled at his collar and brought him down to the floor. "Are you barking mad! We are in a tower!" Severus yelled. "With!" Daisuke yelled. "With, what, you could have killed your self?" Daisuke pushed Severus off of him and mad a dash for the widow, giant black wings flowing behind him. Just as he reached the window it slammed shut, and he rattled it trying to get it open.

"What did you do to this window, it it not locked, why can I not open it!" Daisuke yelled. "I put a binding spell on it, and what in Merlin's name are you, you half breed creature." Umbridge piped. "A spell? I see, that can be fixed." Daisuke took a feather and held it in front of the window, the window began to rattle and crack, but not open. 'Damn, I'm not as powerful as Dark, he'd have this window open in seconds, but he's not here.' "With, plan B." The feathers in a bright light disappeared and when the light had faded there stood a wingless Daisuke. "What was that all about?!" Umbridge crocked. "Qu?" Daisuke tilted his head, just then the door slammed shut and when everybody looked Daisuke was gone. Umbridge stormed down the stairwell just in time to see Daisuke run in to a figure just inside of the front door. "You're not getting away from me boy!" Umbridge screeched as she threw a spell at the door before Daisuke managed to scramble to it, now fruitlessly trying to pull the door open. "Damn it! Not even Krad gives me this much trouble! Let me out you, you insufrable witch!" Daisuke fumed. "You have no right to hold me here against my will, let me out now!" "Where will you go you muggle, you wouldn't last ten minutes in the forest of death." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "And what makes you think that I'm some muggle, if you will not let me leave you will regret it sourly." "Are you threatening THE High Inquisitor?! You will be the one to regret it!" "Now now Deloris, it seems we have a visitor, and you are being rather rude to our guest, he is merely staying the night then he will take the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and return home." Dumbledore said as Severus helped the figure from the floor.

"You can't tell me what to do, you old cod. The Minister will here of this he's is on his way as we speak." She said once again in that sickly sweet tone. "Ah, I've been meaning to speak with him anyway, Severus, would you be so kind as the take Lucius and Daisuke here into the great hall until I have had a chance to speak with the Minister. The students should be in their dorms by now." "Very well, Headmaster, this way." Severus motioned for the two to follow, but Daisuke stood where he was surveying Dumbledore. He then placed his fingers on his chin in thought, then looked at Dumbledore with conviction. "I will follow him, but you will find it impossible to manipulate me, do not try it again, my thoughts are my own." Dumbledore just gave a smile, eyes twinkling in the candle light. "Of coarse my boy, of coarse." With that he returned to his office, with the toad of a woman, Umbridge striding close behind, nose held in an indignant poise. Daisuke walks up to the man he walked into as Severus leads the way. "I am most sorry that I ran into you, Sir. I am usually more mindful, it will not happen again." "Very well, see that it doesn't." Severus opened the doors into the great hall and Daisuke sat with his back against the table, his arms crossed his chest and his legs crossed in front of him. Lucius sat with one leg crossed over his knee and his cane resting on his lap with his arms comfortably crossed. Severus stood arms crossed, bearing his weight to one side glaring at Daisuke, he clearly didn't want to be here, but every now and then he would cast a side glance to Lucius.

"So, this is a school for wizards and witches, what all goes on here? Like what kind of magic do you do?" "You seem rather calm about that." "Well, magic I can handle, but that women just gets my goat, what's her problem anyway, she acts as if I've committed a crime." Severus raises a fine eye brow. "In a sense you have, muggles are not allowed to know of out kind or magic." "Really, well to bad I know now and there is nothing she can do about it, there'll be hell to pay if she even tries locking me up." Daisuke retorted. "No, she'll just erase you memory of the last hour or so." "I doubt that." "Why?" This time it was Lucius who spoke. "She'll have to catch me first." "And how would you go about this grand escape of yours?" Lucius drawled. "Because..." Daisuke started to twirl a wand in his hand. "I know a fair bit of magic my self." "Where did you get that wand?" Lucius demanded. Daisuke just stopped spinning it and looked at it. "Ah so that's what you call these..." "Give me that." "Severus snatched the wand from the Daisuke. "Wait, this is my wand. How did you get it!" Severus shouted. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Magician my arse, you're just a petty thief!" "I'm offended, you don't believe me. Well then watch." Daisuke lifted a hand and a feather appeared out of no where, standing strait up in hi fingers. "I am not impressed." Daisuke then let go of feather and it remained in it's place just about Daisuke palm. "Nice trick, I've seen better acts." Then it began to glow and the light then began to scratch and shape, becoming long and narrow before turning solid black cane with a silver snakes head at the top. Lucius looked at the cain, then wide eyed looked at his now empty lap. "That's odd I was aiming for his wand? Are you not a wizard two..." Daisuke then took a closer look at the snake head, giving it a slight twist he pulled the head from the body of the cane to revel a hidden wand. "Ah, it seems my aim is as perfect as ever. Clever of you to conceal it like that, trust me when I say it's very good craftsmanship, it is very old but well taken care of." "It has been handed down to the eldest son on the Malfoy family for centuries." Daisuke sheathed the wand, stood and handed it back to Lucius, their eyes met for a fraction of a second. Daisuke's face began to burn, his body began to heat, he quickly pulled his eyes away and clutched his arm, sitting back down staring intently at the floor. 'Dark! Dark is that you?' Daisuke thought. 'Dark?' No answer. "Not that it's my concern, but what just happened between you two?" "N-nothing, it's just a-an old injury, it should pass."

Severus took this moment of weakness to gently sneak into Daisuke's mind with Legilimens.

_"Daisuke dear be home no later the five forty-five or you be in serious trouble! Even if Miss Harada says yes!"_

_"M-miss Harada..." "You know Daisuke your more then just another guy... You're the greatest friend anyone could have. Oh you dropped some thing. Hey this has my name on it." "I-I-I j-just like the way y-your n-name is written, I-I have to go!"_

_"Hey Daisuke you're never going to believe this! After forty years tonight at eleven the great Phantom Thief Dark is going to steal the maiden at the art museum." Takashi said shoving the news paper in Daisuke's face. "Really? But I thought the Phantom Thief was just a legend, the guy probably just uses wires and stuff to make it look like he's flying." "Well my dad is on the case. And he says they're bringing in some special detective for this one."_

_"Mom, I'm home!" A trap door falls out from under him, grabbing the side of the floor he hoists himself up and notices sensors on the floor. Running and dodging spikes he hangs on the wall in midair for a split second, just long enough to avoid a banana peel. He reaches out to grab the door knob but stops. "I can't believe it, mom actually used live electricity." He takes off his shoes and opens the door..._

_"Hey, I thought I covered that before I left for school?" "Qu?" "Ah, With it's just you." 'She's so beautiful.' 'You're the greatest friend..' 'Ah, my body feels like it's on fire.'_

_"In order to change back, you have to steal your maiden."_

_"Mom, Grandpa I stole the maiden, nut how come I didn't change back?" "Because Daisuke, my boy, you haven't stolen your maiden yet." Daiki said. "Look here sweetie." Emiko held up a picture of Risa. "Ah, it's happening again." She hid the picture. "Y-you mean Miss Harada is my maiden?"_

_"Dark! You know what will happen if you do this, we'll both parish!" Krad yelled. 'Good bye Daisuke.' 'I will always remember you Dark, we will always be one, no matter what.' Dark and Krad disappeared behind a mirror, the earth quaked, the true form of Dark and Krad stood stretching it's wings for the last time before braking in half._

_"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but, I love somebody else." A few days later..."Why do we still continue this battle Daisuke? Krad and Dark are gone." Satoshi asked. "I have to seal the rest of you families art work." "I understand, but I'm a detective, I can't just let you take them." "It wouldn't be any fun if you did. So how's things with Miss Harada? I mean if I can't have love there's no reason you shouldn't." "She blames me for Dark's death, she used my love for her to break my heart." Daisuke puts an arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise."_

Severus's breath hitched and he began to sway. Along with the cense where Daisuke was talking to some one, he also saw may of the battles between Dark and Krad, or some of the effects of the art works, even some of his resent history, where he had become uncaring and dejected. 'Just who is this kid. It's no wonder not even I could here his foot steps, he's been trained since he was a child, and he's only as old as that Potter brat.' "You, you say one word about what you just saw, and I'll make it to where you can't comprehend reality from fantasy. Do I make my self clear?" Daisuke snarled. Severus stood there with an impassive stare, but on the inside he was seething. 'Insolent brat, he thinks he just order me around?! He means what he said, but I'm not going to give him the pleasure of a responds.' "What is wrong with you two? Severus, where you using Legilimens on that boy?" Lucius asked. "In deed, Severus." Dumbledore said, while giving a look that said we will talk about this later, Daisuke throwing a look of his own, that made the Potions Master ever so nervous. Lucius stood and actually leaning on his cain for support, shaking ever so slightly. "Do you need to see Poppy?" Dumbledore asked. "I'll be fine as long as I can get one of Severus's potions for the crusiartis." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a vile and handed it to Lucius, Lucius downed the off colored liquid. "Thank you my friend." Lucius started to pass out, Severus and Daisuke quickly caught him supporting his weight. Over the last year Daisuke had grown to be as tall as Dark, his hair had grown silkier and started to look more like his fathers, he was truly starting to look the part of Phantom Thief Dark.

"A-are you okay, Mister?" "..." "Mister?" Daisuke looked to the headmaster, then brought Lucius's arms over his shoulders and gripped around his knees taking Lucius's full body weight, jogging to the great hall doors he stops, jogging in place he turns and faces Dumbledore. "To the right, then first right up the stairs, down the hall, the two big oak doors, Poppy will take him from there." Nodding he adjusts Lucius's weight and opens the door rushing out the door to the right. "Dumbledore, do you think it was safe for him to take Lucius? You could have just called Poppy." "I believe Lucius is very safe with that young man, I see experience and kindness in his eyes, the gate to Hogwarts wouldn't have let him touch it, let alone open, even though he picked the locks. Now, what was it you saw from his memories, Severus?" "All I can say is, he has a past of hardship and because of it he has locked away his true emotions. That concern on his face, his smiles, worried expressions, are all fake. Though he continues being nice to people, there is no feeling behind it." "But what of the Hats' warning, did you see a second mind in there?" "Yes, but it is gone according to his memories, for that he suffered a great loss, he still morns for his other half, I can't tell you anymore, though I'm sure with your manipulative abilities you can coax the hole story out of him in due time."

Severus then left the hall and a few moments later Daisuke slipped in. "Um, can I please leave? As you can see, I'm not a normal person, I'll keep this place a secret, it's not like anyone would believe me." "I'm sorry my boy, but that is out of my hands, Deloris is the one who is keeping you here, I can not break the spell she placed on you, for the moment you are bound to this school. It should wear off by morning, until then I afraid you will just have to relax, the train will take you home in the morning." Daisuke hangs his head. "I under stand." Daisuke stretches out on one of the benches with an arm under his head for support and the other lazily draped over his torso. "As comfortable as you look, would you like something to eat? You will also be sleeping in the hospital wing, you'll be more comfortable there." "Um, okay, just something simple." "What would you like?" "Um, do you know how to make a cucumber sandwich?" "Of coarse, I do so enjoy them quit well, actually." Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate full of sandwiches appeared. "Thank you." "Think nothing of it my boy." Daisuke finished his sandwiches and headed back to the infirmary. Upon entering, he saw a blond boy about his age siting next to the man he had brought in here earlier, quietly talking to one another, from the looks of it, he would guess it was the man's son. Not saying a word he took the bed closest to the doors, then madam Pomfrey came out and ushered the other young man out of the room.


End file.
